I'm Just a Girl
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Et si Kenny était une fille que ses parents camouflent en garçon depuis le début. slash, Kennyxquelqu'un que vous devinerez, Creek, et d'autre couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: I'm Juste a Girl  
><strong>Auteur<strong>: Yuki

_Yé, vala ma nouvelle fiction, a chapitre cette fois. J'ai hésité un moment avant de poster le premier chapitre maintenant, préférant attendre un peu et vous faire attendre moins longtemps entre chaque chapitre mais j'avais trop hâte, j'espère juste que ça va vous plaire, je ne suis spécialiste des fiction à chapitre_

_Soit dit en passant aussi, j'ai aussi beaucoup hésité pour le couple avec Kenny, mais je vous le dirais pas ;)._

* * *

><p>Mon nom c'est Kenny, Kenny McCormick. Vous savez, l'abrutit immortel qui meurt et revit a chaque fois. Le pauvre de South Park qui a des parents alcoolos et que cette enflure de Cartman s'éclate a me faire rappeler a chaque occasions.<p>

Le petit bonhomme a la parka orange c'est moi, J'ai 15 ans, je suis entré en seconde avec Stan et Kyle, Cartman lui il a redoublé, il est encore en 3ème.  
>Attendez ! J'ai dit bonhomme ? Oui ? Alors j'me suis gourée, je suis trop dans la peau de mon personnage.<br>Vous me croirez si je vous dis que je suis une fille ? C'est assez impressionnant non ? Avant ma naissance mes parents avaient décidés que je serais un garçon, ils m'ont traité comme tel, a commencé par m'appeler Kenneth. Puis ils m'ont expliqué quand j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre, m'interdisant de révéler à quiconque ma véritable nature, même mes meilleurs amis ne le savent pas, j'imagine a chaque fois leur réactions s'ils venaient à le savoir.

Tout le monde trouve juste que je suis efféminé, mais c'est tout, ils ne s'imaginent pas que je suis une fille. J'ai pensée plusieurs fois à le dire a Stan, Kyle et Cartman mais j'ai peur de leur réaction, peur qu'ils me jettent ou me traitre de traitresse ou je ne sais quoi (Connaissant Cartman c'est possible). C'est aussi de plus en plus dur de cacher ça, mes parents qui se voilaient la face, avaient dut reconnaître la vérité et me trouver des bandages pour cacher mes seins, sans parler de ma voix à laquelle je dois maintenant donner un ton plus grave, d'où le baillon devant ma bouche. Maintenant j'ai laissé tomber la capuche hyper serré mais je laisse toujours quelque chose devant ma bouche, comme une écharpe.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en mains, j'attendais le bus avec les garçons. C'était la seule chose qui n'avais pas changé, attendre le bus tout les matins, il nous menait juste a un endroit différent. Je me tournais vers Stan, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec le temps, si ce n'est qu'il avait embellit, des cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu foncé, il avait toujours un bonnet rouge et bleu.

**-Dit Stan, je peux m'inviter chez toi après les cours ?**  
><strong>-Et ben...Oui ça me gène pas, ça m'étonnerais que mes parent soit contre, tu es le bienvenu.<br>-Merci, toi aussi Kyle j'aimerais que tu viennes s'il te plait.**  
><strong>-Pour quoi faire ?<strong>

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé non plus, il avait gardé se bouclette rousse et pas mal de filles fondent pour ses yeux verts.

**-J'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer.**  
><strong>-Tu veux que Cartman vienne aussi ?<strong> M'interroge Stan  
><strong>-Nan, il quitte plus tard que nous de toute façon, mais je veux pas lui montrer a lui maintenant.<strong>  
><strong>-Si tu veux.<strong> Il avait l'air plutôt perplexe.

Nous nous étions déjà engouffré dans le bus, Cartman ne prenait pas le même que nous aujourd'hui.  
>La chauffeuse s'arrêta devant le lycée de South Park, a côté du collège. Nous avions eu la chance de nous retrouvé tout les trois dans la même classe, avec Craig, Tweek, et Butters.<p>

**-Salut les gars !**  
><strong>-Salut Butters.<strong> Répondit Kyle

Un geste de la main pour ma part, Butters était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, il avait un brin de mignonitude (Mot made in Kenny) qui le rendait à croqué et avais gagné en assurance. Un regard vers Tweek, lui avais un peut changé, en dépit du fait qu'il avait gardé ses cheveux blond en bataille et qu'il buvait toujours autant de café si ce n'est plus, il tremblait moins et ne sortait plus de "Gah" ou "Ngh" ou encore même "Trop de pression" a chacune de ses phrases, certain échapaient encore mais comparé a tout les efforts qu'il avais fait, c'est vraiment pas grand chose, apparemment trainer avec Craig n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Parlons-en d'ailleurs de Craig, il avait pas changé celui-là, toujours aussi vulgaire et le majeur aussi souple que le meilleur des contorsionnistes, mais lui il bossait, il faisait le meilleur de se qu'il pouvait, Cartman devrait en prendre de la graine.

Vous devez surement vous demander si, en tant que fille, j'aime un de mes amis ? Bah ouais, j'ai beau me faire passer pour un garçon, j'en reste pas moins une fille. Vous voulez savoir qui c'est ? J'vous le dirais pas, vous devinerez tous seuls.

Mon cours commence, Biologie. C'est partit ! Pour une heure et demie. Suivit de deux heures de Français.  
>Le lycée est encore plus loin de chez nous que l'école primaire, alors on mangeait toujours a la cantine, même si Chef nous manquait.<br>Et suivit de notre heure de math et celle d'histoire de l'art. On n'a pas beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui, vive les Mardis.

J'ai stressée toute la journée, mais il faut qu'ils sachent.

**-Dit Kenny, c'est quoi de si important que t'as à nous montrer, tu pouvais pas nous le montrer au lycée ou nous dire c'est quoi ?** Me demande Stan.  
><strong>-Si je vous le dit vous allez pas me croire et je pouvais absolument pas vous le montrer au Bahut.<strong>

Nous continuons jusqu'à la demeure de Marsh, je stressais, certes, mais j'étais impatiente de leur dire.

**-Salut m'man !**  
><strong>-Bonjour m'dame !<strong>  
><strong>-Oh Bonjour les enfants, Cartman n'est pas avec vous ?<strong>  
><strong>-Nan m'dame il doit quitter plus tard.<strong>  
><strong>-Je vois, je vous apporte quelque chose ?<strong>  
><strong>-Ne vous fatiguez pas pour nous.<strong> Répondis-je.** On viendra vous voir si on a besoin de quelque chose.**

La mère de Stan est vraiment chouette, Il a de la chance d'avoir une mère pareille.

**-J'imagine aussi que vous voulez rester entre vous.**

Une affirmation qui n'attendait pas de réponse, elle avait un grand sourire de mère bienveillante sur le visage.  
>A force de Traverser les couloirs on connaissait le chemin par cœur. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, Kyle et Stan en face.<p>

**-Allez dit-nous, dis-nous !** Kyle trépignait littéralement d'impatience.

Je prends mon inspiration, courage ma belle, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu-peux-le-faire.

**-J'suis une fille.**

Gros blanc... A l'instant même ils avaient l'air d'avoir autant de QI qu'un poisson rouge sous-développé.

**-Sérieux Kenny, t'es allé la chercher où la blague là ?**  
><strong>-Kenny, si tu m'as fait pourrir d'attende toute la journée pour me faire une blague dans le genre c'était vraiment pas la peine, t'es pas drôle.<strong>  
><strong>-J'vous avez bien dit que vous me croirez pas.<strong>

On va employer la manière forte. J'enlève mon fidèle anorak orange et laisse apparaître un t-shirt blanc simple que je relève légèrement en passant mes mains dans mon dos pour défaire les bandages, laissant mes seins respirer et être plus voyants.  
>A ce moment précis ils étaient passés du poisson rouge à la Palourde handicapée mentale. J'empoignais mon t-shirt dans mon dos pour qu'ils soient encore plus voyants.<p>

**-Vous me croyez toujours pas ?**  
><strong>-Et bin...<strong>Fit Stan toujours sur le cul.** Depuis quinze ans on est persuadé que t'es un mec alors...**  
><strong>-Dison qu'on a du mal à y croire.<strong>  
><strong>-Je vois. Je suppose qu'un brin d'explication s'impose.<strong>

Ils hochèrent tout les deux vigoureusement la tête.

**-Ok, donc, Pour info, j'ai toujours été une fille, n'allez pas croire que je suis transsexuelle. J'en aie pas les moyens de toute façon. Secundo, mes parents voulaient à tout pris que je sois un garçon, si bien que depuis ma naissance ils m'ont traités comme un mec, jusqu'à ma puberté ou y ont bien dut prendre les précaution qu'il fallait pour que je reste un garçons au yeux des autres, à commencé par les bandage pour ma poitrine. Ça fait un moment que je voulais vous le dire, mais j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez.**

Un autre blanc. Surement un moment de réflexion.

**-Et pourquoi au juste ils ont voulut de faire passer pour un mec ?**  
><strong>-J'viens de te le dire Stan, y voulaient un Garçon.<strong>  
><strong>-Mais au point de te faire passer pour un Gars...<strong>  
><strong>-Ils ont beau être mes parents j'ai jamais compris.<strong>

Un autre blanc.

**-Et Cartman ?** Demande Kyle.  
><strong>-J'ai un peu plus peur de sa réaction.<strong>  
><strong>-Cartman est pas un monstre Kenny, il est juste dur avec les autres.<strong>  
><strong>-Si vous le dites.<strong>  
><strong>-Si tu veux demain après-midi on revient chez moi avec Cartman et on lui annonce tout les trois.<strong>  
><strong>-Merci, vous êtes géniaux.<strong>

Je leur accordais le plus beau sourire que je pouvais avoir, j'avais vraiment des amis géniaux, j'en aie de la chance.

**-Mais sa me fait toujours drôle de pensé que t'a une paire de seins et pas de tuyau d'arrosage qui dépasse.**  
><strong>-Très gracieux Stan, vachement spirituel, franchement, y faut que j'te mette la tête dedans et que je baisse ma culotte pour que tu sois sur.<strong>  
><strong>-Et je suis pas gracieux peut-être ?<strong>

On rigole automatiquement, apparemment pour eux, fille ou pas, je reste leur amie, j'en suis heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Un deuxième chapitre qui arrive déjà, je dois préciser aussi qu'avec la rentrée mes publications risquent d'être moins régulière, sorry.

**Snyp: **J'ai toujours considéré mon style d'écriture comme banal, voir pas terrible, j'suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise.

* * *

><p>Les mercredis nous avions cours que le matin, point positif, j'étais toute excitée, j'avais réussie à me convaincre que Cartman réagirait comme les deux autres, positivement. En parlant de lui, il avait un peu changé, il n'était plus le gros tas qu'on avait connus en primaire, il était certes resté imposant, mais il s'était surtout musclé. Il était aussi moins con, apprenant avec l'âge qu'il agissait comme un pourrit et qu'il n'irait pas loin comme ça. Il était quand même resté dur avec les personne qu'il connaissait pas ou n'aimais pas.<p>

Nous nous étions rendus une fois de plus chez Stan, Sharon avait été heureuse de nous accueillir pour le repas de midi. Les parents de Stan ainsi que ceux de Kyle trouvaient fantastique que des enfants qui sont amis depuis les couches-culottes le soient encore plus aujourd'hui, personnellement j'étais d'accord avec eux.  
>Nous nous étions ensuite réunis dans la chambre de Stan, comme hier.<p>

**-Bon alors, racontez-moi.**  
><strong>-C'est Kenny...<strong>Commença Kyle.  
><strong>-...C'est une fille.<strong>

Il nous regarde un moment, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et éclate de rie comme un dément. Lui non plus il y croit pas quand on lui dit, je m'en doutais un peu d'ailleurs, Carmant a beau avoir redoublé c'était pas non plus une bille qui croyait tout se qu'on lui raconte. J'vais devoir employer la manière forte là aussi.

**-Sérieux les gars, maintenant que vous m'avez bien fait rire, qu'est-ce que vous aviez de si important à me dire pour qu'on soit obligés de se réunir chez Stan ?**  
><strong>-Tu nous crois pas ?<strong>  
><strong>-Pas vraiment non.<strong>

Je pousse un soupire alors que Kyle et Stan tourne leur visages amusés vers moi, j'exécute le même manège qu'hier, à savoir, enlever mon anorak et mes bandage, et empoignée mon t-shirt pour que mes seins soient plus apparents.

**-Tu nous crois quand on te dit que j'suis une fille.**  
><strong>-Vous pouvez très bien avoir rembourré un soutif!<strong>

Je pousse un soupire, ce mec est vraiment borné, d'un côté il a pas tort. Je passe mon bras gauche à l'intérieur de mon t-shirt pour cacher ma poitrine avec et enléve complètement mon vêtement, provoquant les rougeurs de Stan et Kyle, puis celle de Cartman quand il comprit que c'était la réalité.

**-Tu me crois toujours pas ?**  
><strong>-Putain, j'y crois pas.<strong>  
><strong>-Ok, alors j'vais faire cours, Quand j'suis née mes parents voulaient absolument un gars, du coup ils se sont voilés la face et m'ont traité comme un mec. J'me suis toujours conduit comme sans moufter pour leur faire plaisir et qu'ils soient fières de mais je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça.<strong>  
><strong>-Tu compte annoncer à tout le monde que t'es une fille ?<strong> Demanda Kyle  
><strong>-Je sais pas, mes parents risquent de me foutre a la porte, mais de mon côté j'ai envie de m'habiller comme une vraie fille, de porter des talons et des robes, de prendre soins de mes cheveux et de mes ongles, de montrer mes formes.<strong>

Il y eu un moment de silence, comme une intense réflexion puis Stan parla.

**-J'ai éventuellement une idée, mais commence par te rhabiller.**

En effet, j'avais beau avoir mes deux bras devant les seins, j'avais pas remis mon t-shirt.

**-Demi-tour !**  
><strong>-A vos ordre mon colonel !<strong>

Les femmes n'on aucun pouvoir sur les hommes ? Foutaise ! J'en profite pour remettre mon haut vérifiant qu'aucun ne me guette discrètement.

**-Vas-y Stan,** **Explique-toi.**  
><strong>-Et bien, tu pourrais commencer à l'annoncer aux autres, comme Wendy, Butters, Tweek, Token, Craig, Bébé...<strong>  
><strong>-C'est pas bête ça ! J'suis sûr que les filles pourront faire quelque chose pour toi !<strong> S'exclama Kyle.

**-Ensuite tu pourrais le dire aussi a mes parents qui jureraient de garder le secret et t'irait dire a tes parents que des gens savent que t'es une fille. S'ils te jettent je suis sûr que mes parent voudront bien t'accueillir, ou les parent de Kyle.**  
><strong>-Pas con ! Je suis sûr que ma mère voudra t'aider, elle qui est tellement investie dans les causes humaines et la bonne éducation des enfants.<strong>  
><strong>-Ouais, on pourrait t'acheter des fringue de fille, et du maquillage aussi, genre, du verni, ou de...comment elles appellent ça déjà ? A oui ! De l'eye-liner.<strong> Continua Cartman.

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux, j'avais des amis en or, comment j'ai pus croire un seul instant qu'ils me rejetteraient a cause de ma féminité ? J'ai été gourde. C'était pas mes amis, c'était ma famille, j'avais une envie folle de me jeter dans leurs bras.

**-Kenny, pourquoi tu...**

Stan n'avait pas eu le temps de finir, je m'étais jeté sur lui et Kyle pour les serrer le plus fort possible. Pleurant comme une môme, de joie.

**-V-vous...*snif*...vous êtes t-trop gentils.**  
><strong>-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte idiote, c'est normal non ?<strong>

Je sourie, Stan était vraiment le plus altruiste de nous tous, Cartman se joignit volontiers à nous dans notre étreinte, à ce moment on était quatre amis inséparables.

**-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser dans ton pétrin comme des parfaits connards ?** Ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois je rigolais, toujours de joie. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais aussi heureuse.

Nous avions prévus de prévenir les autres le samedi, dans trois jours. Nous nous réunirons chez Kyle dont les parents ne seront pas le jour dit. On avait décidé de mettre au courant Wendy, Bébé, Butters, la bande de Craig, avec qui on s'entendaient bien mieux et même Pip.

Nous étions rassemblés dans son salon, Ike c'était assis sur les genoux de Kyle, il devait avoir 10 ans maintenant, il était devenus plutôt mature pour son âge, et l'amour fraternel qu'il partageait avec Kyle en dépit du fait qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang était tout bonnement adorable et émouvant.  
>Bref Revenons a nos montons...<p>

**-Voila.** Commença Stan.** On vous a rassemblé ici pour vous parlez d'un truc hyper important.**  
><strong>-Un truc qui concerne Kenny.<strong> Continua Kyle

Tout les regards convergèrent vers moi, c'est un peut stressant.

**-En fait Kenny est...**  
><strong>-Laisse Cartman. Je suis assez grande les gars, j'peux le faire toute seule.<strong>  
><strong>-Grande !<strong> Releva Wendy  
><strong>-Toute seule ?<strong> Butters fût le deuxième plus rapide.

Je souriais a tout le monde et je commençais à enlever mon anorak, deux expérience m'avaient fait comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas me croire et aussi qu'ils allaient falloir que je raconte mon histoire une troisième fois.

**-En fait, j'suis une fille.** Annonçais-je tout en enlevant mes bandages. Je rentrais aussi mon bras dans mon t-shirt, il allait falloir que je le retire pour éviter les soupçons sur le soutif rembourré

((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))°((*))

Je suis soulagée, ils on tous bien pris mon histoire –Que je vous aie épargné pour soucis de répétition- et me soutiennent tous a 200% !, en particulier Bébé et Wendy qui veulent m'emmener refaire ma garde robe et faire d'autre truc de fille quand mes parents m'aurons soit rejeté soit accepté. L'étape de mes parents, c'est celle qui me fait le plus peur, dieu seul sais comment ils réagiront.

**-Donc, si j'ai pas oublié, la prochaine étape, c'est les parents de Stan ?** Rappela Clyde  
><strong>-Ouais, j'aimerais m'assurer que si mes parents me mettent dehors, quelqu'un s'ras la pour m'accueillir, c'est un peu calculé de ma part je trouve mais j'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'habiter dans la rue.<strong>  
><strong>-T'en fait pas Kenny, c'est mon idée après tout, et j'te l'ai dit: ça feras plaisir a mes parents de t'aider.<strong>

Je lui adresse un grand sourire qu'il me rend, c'est agréable d'avoir un ami comme lui. J'ai l'ami altruiste et mignon, L'ami raisonné et mignon lui aussi et l'ami fort et caustaud au qui les gens n'ose pas s'en prendre et moins mignon mais pas du tout repoussant, j'en aie de la chance.

**-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre tout les deux.** Intervint Craig. **Mais y'a un truc qui me turlupine, tu va dormir ou chez Stan ? Dans son lit peut-être ?**

Il a un petit éclat pervers dans les yeux, on devine tout de suite a quoi il pense.

**-Alors là j't'avoue que je sais pas, et enlève moi se regard lubrique, garde-le pour Tweek.**  
><strong>-J'vous entends !<strong>  
><strong>-Moi aussi je t'aime Tweeker chéri !<strong>  
><strong>-Vos gueules les amoureux !<strong> Cria Cartman.  
><strong>-Le célibataire jaloux typique et cliché, on t'emmerde Cartman.<strong>

Tweek était venu s'asseoir sur les genoux de Craig, l'embrassant amoureusement, je dirais même passionnément.

**-Et moi je vous dis qu'on a toujours pas réglé notre problème, j'dormirais où ?**  
><strong>-Tu pourras toujours prendre la chambre Shelley, elle est en internat pendant les périodes de cours.<strong>  
><strong>-Adjuger vendu !<strong>

J'espérais juste que mes parents n'allaient pas êtres trop soul ou de mauvais poil le jour ou je leur annoncerais.  
>La prochaine étape était Randy et Sharon Marsh, la j'étais confiante.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Héhé, déjà un chapitre en plus, je m'étonne moi-même._  
><em>Maintenant je vais vous dire un truc, sachez que je publie tout les chapitre en décalé, et que le 4 est déjà écrit, mais j'attends d'avoir écrit le 5 pour le publier, je fait ça au cas ou j'aurais une petite panne d'inspi ou une impossibilité décrire régulièrement, comme ça j'aurais un chapitre en Rab pour pas trop vous faire attendre, plutôt malin non ? et donc, si je rencontre aucun probléme (se que je souhaite) vous aurais les deux dernier chapitre ensemble.<em>

* * *

><p>J'ai déjà dit que Randy et Sharon étaient géniaux ? Oui ? Alors je le redis: Sharon et Randy sont géniaux, ils ont jurés que, jusqu'au verdict de mes parents, c'était notre petit secret a nous tous et qu'ils n'en parleraient a personne, et Randy c'est empressé de rajouter:<p>

**-Encore moins a Sheila qui risquerais de crier au scandale.**

Tout le monde était d'accord, même Kyle. Ils m'on assuré que je pourrais occuper la chambre de Shelley au cas où je serais mise a la porte et qu'il se débrouillerait quand elle reviendra pour les vacances. Shelley avait maintenant 20 ans et elle était en internat dans une université à Denver ou elle étudiait la médecine pour devenir dentiste [1].

On était mercredi soir, je retrais chez moi, sans être pressée. J'avais encore rien dit à mes parents, le bon moment ne s'était pas encore pointé.  
>Je passais le pas de la porte, mes parents et mon frère était rassemblé dans le salon, ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur, ils plaisantaient, oubliant momentanément le fait qu'il était pauvre et alcoolique. J'avais pas trop envie de gâcher se moment ou ils pouvaient rire, ils en avaient besoin, je le sais, mais il fallait qu'ils sachent aussi.<br>Je me suis donc assise en bout de table, en face de mon père.

**-Et bien fiston tu en as mis du temps à revenir, tes amis sont si passionnant que ça ?**  
><strong>-Tu n'as pas idée.<strong>

Je leur accordais encore un moment de rigolade, rien ne pressait, mais c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais, j'en avais marre de vivre comme un garçon, je veux connaitre la vie de fille. Je vais me lancer, ils me mettront peut-être dehors, mais je ne pouvais pas reculer si proche du but.

**-Papa, maman.**

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, même mon petit frère [2].

**-Et bien Kenny, c'est quoi cette tête de déterrer tout à coup ?** Ma mère avait toujours un éland de tendresse quand elle voyait j'allais mal.  
><strong>-J'ai...j'ai dit a mes amis que j'étais une fille.<strong>

Un silence s'abattit, on aurait pus les entendre réfléchir, non pas qu'ils étaient idiots, mais ils devaient emmagasiner l'info.

**-Quoi ? Mais enfin Kenny tu n'es pas...**  
><strong>-Arrête !<strong>

Ma tête se relevait et mes yeux où commençait à naitre des larmes se fixèrent sur mon père.

**-Arrête de te voiler la face papa, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis une fille, alors arrête.**

C'est au tour de sa tête à lui de se baisser, les mains a plat sur la table, il se leva, gardant la tête basse.

**-Qui, qui est au courant ?**  
><strong>-Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Craig, Wendy, Barbara, Tweek, Clyde, Token et Pip.<strong>

Il ne fallait mieux pas lui dire que les Marsh étaient au courant eux aussi

**-Tout ce monde, mais tu es fou ou quoi ?** Sa tête s'était relevée  
><strong>-Folle ! Je suis pas fou papa, je suis folle.<strong>  
><strong>-Tais-toi !<strong>

Mon frère et ma mère n'avaient pas encore parlés, maman avait peur de papa quand il est en colère et Kevin ne semblait pas avoir été mis au courant de ma situation, mon propre frère, vous vous rendez compte ?

**-Tu te rends pas compte, c'était pour ton bien ?**  
><strong>-Pour mon bien ? Tu ne sais même pas se que tu dis, ou est-ce que tu a vu que c'était bien de se cacher des yeux des autres ? Qu'est-ce qui est bien dans le fait de ne pas montrer se qu'on est vraiment, tu imagine se que j'aurais enduré s'ils m'avaient rejeté a cause de ça ?<strong>  
><strong>-Dis-moi juste une chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?<strong>  
><strong>-Tu ne comprends pas papa, j'en pouvais plus, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre comme un garçon alors que toute ces filles autours de moi pouvais se montrer tel qu'elles sont, s'habiller avec des robes, des jupes et des shorts, mettre des collant ou des bijoux, pouvoir porter des talons et se maquiller, moi aussi j'avais envie de pouvoir le faire. De juger tel ou tel garçon avec Wendy pour savoir qui est le plus beau, de faire les boutiques avec Bébé. J'ai envie, de connaître.<strong>

Il fit le silence encore un moment, moi de mon côté, j'angoissais mon père en colère fessait peur.

**-Sort d'ici.** A sa voix je pouvais entendre qu'il se retenait de crier. **Sort d'ici Kenny, je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'es plus mon fils, et encore moins ma fille.**

Je n'en attendais pas plus, je me levais a mon tours, empêchant mes larme de perler, je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui, je voulais lui montrer que, j'avais beau être une fille, j'étais forte.  
>Je contournais la table, sans un regard pour les autres occupants de la pièce, je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages attristés, ou j'allais craquer, je passais à proximité de mon père qui en profita pour saisir mon bras et me coller une claque qui faillit me faire tomber.<p>

**-Maintenant tu peux t'en aller, et ne te repointe pas chez nous.**

Je me posais une main sur ma joue, pas par douleur.  
>Je sortie définitivement de la pièce pour partir en courant dans ma chambre, j'allais récupérer mes quelques affaires qui tenais dans mon grand sac et sortie de chez moi en courant.<br>Une fois dehors je m'arrêtais un moment, histoire de respiré l'air frais et reparti plus calmement. Au fur et a mesure que j'avançais mes larmes coulaient, et au fur et a mesure que mes larmes coulaient j'accélérais, si bien que j'avais finit par courir, pleurant tout ce que je pouvais. Ce n'est pas la douleur de ma joue qui me fessais ça, je la sentais presque plus. C'était son geste, une claque magistrale qui m'aurait surement envoyé dire bonjour au mur si j'avais pesé 10 kilos de moins. Il m'avait claqué, alors qu'ils ne nous frappaient pas quand il était bourré. Il m'avait frappé pour cette histoire de garçon qui n'avait aucun sens alors qu'il ne me frappait pas comme ça pour toute les conneries que j'avais faites dans le passé avec Stan et autres, j'avais de quoi pleuré non ?

Je courrais encore et encore analysant mon chemin malgré mes larmes et, dans ma course, je ne mis pas longtemps à me retrouver devant le pas de porte destinataire. Je sonne trois fois de suite et Stan m'ouvre la porte peu de temps après.  
>Je le fixe dans les yeux, renifle un grand coup, et explose en larmes dans ses bras. Il me sert, fort, très fort, et je l'entends refermer la porte avec son pied. Il colle sa joue contre le sommet de ma tête qui elle est enfouie dans son cou et il me laisse trempé son pull. Ses parents son derrière, je les vois pas mais je le devine facilement.<br>Je me calme progressivement et mes larmes cessent de couler petit à petit.

**-Stan.**  
><strong>-Oui ?<strong>  
><strong>-J'ai envie de dormir, mais pas toute seule, et j'ai pas envie de bouger.<strong>  
><strong>-J'ai compris.<strong>

Un bras passe sous mes jambes et il me soulève, mes yeux sont fermé et ma tête toujours dans son cou. Il passe a côté de ses parents, je le sais.

**-Elle dort avec moi cette nuit.** C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Il m'a déposé sur son lit et il s'est assis juste a côté, caressant mes cheveux jusqu'à se que j'm'endorme. Il repartit chercher mon sac pour le poser à côté du lit et caressa encore une fois mes cheveux, puis ma joue, il reparti diner, rougissant.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et en sueur, je venais de refaire le même genre de cauchemar que par le passé, le genre de truc angoissant, impossible à vous décrire, si ce n'est que les rires, des rires diaboliques venus des enfers, ils vous angoissent et vous tuent de l'intérieur, ne pas savoir si vous êtes une fille ou un garçon, c'est angoissant aussi cela fessais des années que je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar.  
>Dans mon sursaut j'avais réveillé Stan, il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'as rassuré, sans rien me demandé sur mon cauchemar, pour ne pas me perturber plus que ça. Je n'avais rien à craindre, il était là. Je me suis rendormi dans ses bras et il nous a recouché comme ça, j'ai plus fait un seul cauchemar de la nuit.<p>

Le lendemain je suis pas aller au lycée, j'avais pas la tête a ça.  
>Au lycée les autres se posaient des questions, du moins tout ceux qui était au courant.<p>

**-Stanley, tu sais pourquoi Kenny est absente ?** Questionna Pip  
><strong>-Elle a sonné chez moi hier en pleurs, si tu vois ou je veux en venir.<strong>  
><strong>-<em>Oh my God<em>, alors elle a été rejetée, je comprends qu'elle soit pas là.**  
><strong>-Elle était tellement crevé d'avoir tellement pleuré qu'elle s'est endormie sans manger hier.<strong>

Pip affichait une mine toute triste et désolée.

**-Aller va, t'en fait pas pour elle, c'est une fille forte ! Un peu comme Wendy.**  
><strong>-Dit lui que je la soutien à fond.<strong>  
><strong>-Qu'ON la soutien à fond.<strong>

Craig était arrivé derrière, tenant la main de Tweek, Clyde et Token suivaient, décidément ils étaient toujours ensembles eux aussi.

**-On a entendus, alors et s'est fait mettre à la porte.**  
><strong>-Ouais, elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle a dormie avec moi.<strong>  
><strong>-Intéressant...<strong>  
><strong>-Ta gueule Craig ! Prends pas ton cas et celui de Tweek pour une généralité.<strong>  
><strong>-Vous me faites chier de m'inclure dans vos engueulade.<strong>  
><strong>-Mais oui Tweek, mais oui. Sinon elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait surement demain.<strong>

Et je l'ai fait, je suis revenu le lendemain même, habillé en garçon, tout le monde et venu me câliner, j'ai faillit pleurer de joie. C'est pas bon, je me transformais en fontaine ces dernier temps, j'avais de chouettes amis, ça compensait peut-être l'attitude de mes parents, qui sais ?

Le week-end était passé sans encombre, j'avais préféré ne pas trop me montrer, j'avais encore peur de croisé mon père.

J'étais revenu le lundi, habiller comme une fille cette fois, Stan et Kyle m'avais acheté quelque vêtement et un peut de maquillage. J'étais venus en t-shirt noir qui laissait voir mes formes, un jean slim et des converse noires, j'était légèrement maquiller, rien de bien extravagant. Les profs et les autres élèves étaient tombés sur le cul, j'avais décidé de prendre ma vie en mains.

* * *

><p><em>[1]: Bah quoi ? Quand j'ai cherché un métier pour Shelley l'image de son appareil est venu me frapper de plein fouet.<em>

_[2]: Il est dit dans Wikipédia que Kevin serais un peut plus vieux que Kenny mais moi je le vois plus comme son petit frère._

_Sachez aussi que j'étais inspiré pour la scéne de l'engueulade, mon côté sadique, vous coyez ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore un chapitre, plus long que les autre celui-là._  
><em>C'est presque finit.<em>

_Au passage je veux aussi remercier Les Folles Rieuses Pour continuer de me lire et pour ses reviews encourageante a chaque chapitre._

_Bref, je vous laisse déguster._

* * *

><p>J'ai dut prier le personnel de mon lycée de ne pas aller voir mes parents pour leur demander des explications, que ça risquerais d'empirer les choses. Ils ont finalement accepté et m'on fait jurer de venir les voir si jamais j'avais un problème quelconque, heureusement que je leur ai pas dit que j'avais été mis dehors, vous imaginez sinon ?<p>

Je ne fais plus de cauchemar, point positif, je peux maintenant me promener dans les rues de South Park en tant que fille, autre point positif, j'ai peur de croiser mon père, gros point négatif.  
>Je ne sors jamais seule, trop peur de le croiser, et s'il est pas assez soul pour ne pas me reconnaître, je suis pas dans la merde.<br>Mais je vivais bien, j'envisage même d'avouer mes sentiment a la personne que j'aime, mais je suis pas sure qu'elle réponse positif, alors pour l'instant je me tais, un jour peut-être...

Ça sonne chez les Marsh, un coup d'œil à la pendule, elles sont à l'heure. Je m'avise une dernière fois dans la glace sur pied, bottes marrons, guêtres noires, collant noir aussi, jupe bleu marine et pull avec capuche à oreille de chat et manches trois-quarts, le tout accompagné d'une veste a plastron, une vraie fille ! Quand je pense qu'il y a quelque jours encore je n'aurais jamais osez sortir comme ça.  
>Stan Partit ouvrir aux filles, moi je sortais de la salle de bain pour aller chopper mon sac et je les rejoignis.<br>Aujourd'hui Wendy et Bébé avais décidées de m'emmener faire des emplettes, je sens que je vais avoir des trucs à mettre dans l'armoire de Shelley moi !

**-Waw Kenny !**  
><strong>-Nan Wendy commences pas !<strong>  
><strong>-Ça te va tellement mieux que tes fringue habituel.<strong> Continua Barbara.  
><strong>-Stan, Stan, yoohoo !<strong>

Wendy l'appelais mais il ne décrochait pas son regard, il était fixer sur moi, j'ai un truc sur le visage ?

**-Stan !**  
><strong>-Tu disais Wendy ?<strong>  
><strong>-Arrête de fixer Kenny comme ça tu vas lui faire des trous.<strong>

C'est moi où le rouge lui monte aux joues ? A nan c'est pas moi, il à bien les joues aussi rose que les lèvres de Wendy.

**-Je la reluquais pas !**  
><strong>-J'ai pas dit que tu la reluquais, j'ai dit que tu la fixais, nuance ! Donc en disant que tu la reluquais pas et vu la façon dont tu la regardais tu avoue l'avoir reluqué.<strong>  
><strong>-Wendy t'es chiante quand tu te prends pour Sherlock Holmes, je la reluquais pas.<strong>  
><strong>-Avoue Stanley Marsh, t'es coupable de reluquage de jeune fille.<strong>  
><strong>-Vous me faites chier.<strong>

Il parti en boudant, en le suivant du regard j'étais presque sure qu'il était parti dans sa chambre.

**-Tu t'incrimines encore plus Stan !**

...  
>Pas de réponse, il a entendu au moins ? Pas sur...<p>

**-Bon, vous êtes bien gentille les filles, mais c'est pas ici qu'on va pouvoir faire des emplettes et a la base on est la pour ça non ?**  
><strong>-A vos ordres chef Bébé !<strong>

On est alors parti vers le centre commercial, lieu de prédilection de toute fille qui se respecte, C'est vrai que j'adore ça, en tant que Garçon c'était pas crédible comme truc mais maintenant je peux faire du lèche-vitrine sans me cacher et comme je veux.

**-On commence par quoi ?** Interrogea Wendy.** Chaussure, Fringues, Bijoux ou maquillage ?**  
><strong>-J'en sais rien moi, Kenny tu veux commencer par quoi toi ? C'est la première fois que tu fais les boutiques alors à toi de choisir.<strong>  
><strong>-Bah...on va commencer pas petit.<strong>

Sans donner plus explication je pris la route du magasin vendant des bijoux en tous genres et de tout style. On vagabondait dans tout le magasin, chacune de notre côté, je me pris d'amour pour des boucle d'oreille en forme de nounours Haribo, un bracelet ou était accroché plusieurs poissons de plusieurs couleurs, un autre dans le style africain ou Arabe, une bague avec une tête de chat et un collier où pendait un flacon remplis de sable rouge et orange

**-Ça va Kenny, tu t'éclate ? A ce rythme là autant dévaliser le centre commercial, ça iras plus vite.**  
><strong>-Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'adore faire les boutiques. Mais il vient d'où l'argent, parce que si on continu comme ça on va dépenser des somme faramineuse.<strong>  
><strong>-Quand Token a sut qu'on sortait toute les trois il a voulu nous donné des sous, on a refusé mais il a insisté pour qu'on les prennent, un peu comme un grand-père qui donne de l'argent de poche a ses petites-filles. Et mes parent on eu une prime alors il m'ont dit d'en utiliser une partie pour ça.<strong> Répondit Wendy.  
><strong>-Il est beaucoup trop gentil Token, ses parents lui disent rien ?<strong>  
><strong>-Nan tant qu'il dépense pas astronomique ça leur va.<strong>  
><strong>-Et il nous a donné combien ?<strong>  
><strong>-70.<strong> Répondit Bébé  
><strong>-Mais il est fou ?<strong>  
><strong>-Calme-toi Kenny, il a dit aussi que c'était une sorte de cadeau de noël a l'avance qu'il nous fessais.<strong>  
><strong>-Mouais, si vous le dites, mais j'ai l'impression d'abuser de sa gentillesse ça me fout une mauvaise conscience.<strong>  
><strong>-T'en fait pas, je te l'ai dit, il nous a dit de prendre ça comme un cadeau de Noël, et il a assuré aussi que lui fessais plaisir a lui aussi.<strong>  
><strong>-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, on bouge ? Les emplettes vont pas se faire toute seule.<strong>

On pris le chemin des chaussures, une paire de bottine à talon et de converse pour moi, une paire de botte et une pair de bottine pour Wendy et des escarpin pour Bébé, le tout soldé, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Prochain arrêt, les fringues, autant dire qu'on en a claqué des sous, je vais même pas énumérer pour tout le monde, mais sachez que j'ai pris une veste, un pull, trois t-shirt, deux jupe et un short, heureusement que c'est les soldes.

**-Et maintenant ?** interrogea Bébé  
><strong>-J'ai déjà tout se qui faut en Maquillage, surtout que je me maquille pas comme un pot de peinture mais j'irais bien me racheter un Eye-liner d'avance et un flacon de vernis noir.<strong>  
><strong>-Tant qu'on y est, moi aussi j'ai besoin de verni.<strong>

Nous partîmes donc vers le fameux magasin de cosmétique et parfum.

**-Au fait Kenny.** Commença Wendy. **Maintenant que j'y pense, y'a pas un garçon qui t'intéresse ? Kyle peut-être ? Où Stan ?**  
><strong>-Si j'te dit que Cartman est mon genre ?<strong>  
><strong>-Quoi ?<strong> Elle était un peu rouge, Bébé c'était contenté d'écarquiller les yeux.  
><strong>-Je rigole ! Il m'intéresse pas du tout, par contre toi je crois que oui !<strong>  
><strong>-Là n'est pas la question.<strong> Peut-être, mais elle était rouge.** Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu veux sortir ?**  
><strong>-Et bien, oui il y a quelqu'un, mais je sais pas si je vais te dire qui.<strong>  
>-<strong>Tu nous intrigue là <strong>fit Bébé qui jusque là s'était contenté de suivre la discussion.  
><strong>-A vous de jouer aux devinettes.<strong>  
><strong>-Butters ?<strong> Fit Wendy  
><strong>-Nan !<strong>  
><strong>-Stan ?<strong>  
><strong>-Peut-être !<strong>  
><strong>-Il est louche ton peut-être. Kyle ?<strong>  
><strong>-Nan !<strong>  
><strong>-Stan ?<strong>  
><strong>-Tu l'a déjà dit Bébé !<strong>  
><strong>-Pip ?<strong>  
><strong>-Nan Wendy, en plus est avec Damien.<strong>  
><strong>-A ouais c'est vrai...Stan ?<strong>  
><strong>-Ouais...Et merde !<strong>  
><strong>-Tu l'a dit, tu l'as dit.<strong>  
><strong>-Ok, ok j'avoue, je suis complètement amoureuse de lui, heureuse ?<strong>  
><strong>-Très, et vu comment il t'as reluqué, t'as un ticket.<strong>  
><strong>-Et au lieu de me donner des conseils, commence par trouver un moyen d'avoir Cartman.<strong>

Elle s'arrêta net, le rouge aux joues et moi je continuais, fière de moi, Bébé elle, nous observait en souriant. Autan dire que j'avais eu une magnifique journée, c'est aussi agréable de trainé avec des garçons qu'avec des filles.  
>On rentrait tranquillement, les filles avaient décidé de me raccompagner. On marchait tranquillement, profitant du fait d'être ensemble et quand je tournait ma tête pour regarder droit devant moi, ce que j'y vis me frappa. Des cheveux châtain, des yeux bruns, un peu sale et un chouïa plus petit que moi.<p>

**-Kevin...**

Il me fixait, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, comme s'il examinait quelque chose. Il n'allais pas faire comme papa n'est-ce pas ? J'avais peur tout à coup.  
>Et tout à coup j'eu une surprise, il s'avança un peut et se jeta littéralement sur moi en criant "Grande Sœur !" J'avais bien entendue ? Grande sœur ?<br>Il me serra encore plus fort, je ne pus que lui rendre son étreinte. Puis il releva la tête.

**-Je suis content, t'as l'air d'aller bien, tu vis où maintenant ? Avec Qui ? Tu mange bien ? Tu...**  
><strong>-...Holà du calme Kev, qu'est-ce que tu fait là au juste ?<strong>  
><strong>-Bah j'me promenais tout seul et je t'ai croisé sur ma route pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>-Ok question number two. Toi, papa et maman te l'avais pas dit que j'était une fille ?<strong>  
><strong>-Bah nan, je l'ai sue que ce jour-là, C'est maman qui m'a tout expliqué quand papa n'était pas là.<strong>  
><strong>-Je vois, elle le prends comment ? Elle a rien dit du tout le soir là.<strong>  
><strong>-Elle a dit qu'elle s'y attendais un peu d'une certaine manière et qu'elle c'était plus ou moins préparer a ça.<strong>  
><strong>-Et papa ?<strong>  
><strong>-Avec maman on ose même pas lui en parler, on à trop peur que ça nous retombe dessus, on a pas vraiment envie de le voir dans le même état que la dernière fois.<strong>  
><strong>-Désolé, c'est moi qui l'ai mis en colère, vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser quand je suis arrivé et j'ai tout foutue en l'air.<strong>

Il me serras à nouveau dans ses bras

**-T'en fait pas, je comprends que tu pouvais en avoir marre de vivre comme un garçon.**  
><strong>-Kevin...<strong>

Il desserra son étreinte encore une fois pour me regardé.

**-Dit moi juste où tu a atterrie.**  
><strong>-Chez Stan, ses parents on acceptés de prendre soin de moi.<strong>  
><strong>-J'aurais le droit de venir te voir ?<strong>  
><strong>-Evidemment.<strong>

Je lui accordais un grand sourire, l'idée qu'il vienne me voir chez Stan m'enchantais.

**-Bien, Maintenant je vais devoir rentré, ou papa va se demandé se que je foutais.**

Il repris son chemin avec un signe de main, et disparu de mon champ de vision. Je me tournais alors vers les filles qui était resté patientes.

**-On rentre ?**  
><strong>-On rentre.<strong> affirmèrent-elle.

On repris alors notre chemin, elle soutenaient le fait que j'avais un chouette frère et qu'on avait l'air de bien s'aimer. Oui on s'appréciait beaucoup, pas comme Kyle et Ike certes, mais beaucoup.

Arrive devant la maison de Stan elle restèrent un moment et rentrèrent chez elles ensuite.  
>Et c'est comme ça que ce passa ma première journée entre filles.<p>

**-Kenny.**  
><strong>-Voui ?<strong>  
><strong>-Tu...t'es vraiment belle quand t'es habillé en fille... En fait, t'es belle tout court<strong>.

Il avait le rouge au joue, comme tout à l'heure mais en plus prononcé. Adosser contre le mur il détournait les yeux.

**-Merci.**

Alors Wendy avais raison, j'ai une chance ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Le deuxième chapitre de la journée, plutôt long lui aussi C'est l'avant dernier Chapitre. J'en suis toute contente._

_Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>En fait Wendy avait raison, j'ai peut-être une chance. Point a méditer.<p>

Kevin n'était pas encore venu me rendre visite, mais je sais qu'il viendra un jour ou l'autre.  
>Aujourd'hui, Samedi soir, à 17 heures je réajustais ma tenue, robe noire s'arrêtant aux genoux, des talons pas trop hauts et pas trop fins, le bracelet à poissons et le collier avec la bouteille. Parfait !<p>

**-Bon Kenny, on y va ? Ou t'as encore besoin de trente minutes pour ajuster ta tenue, ta coiffure et ton maquillage ?**  
><strong>-Très drôle Stan, t'as fait humoriste dans une autre vie ?<strong>

Je le rejoins devant la porte, il bug encore, je suis si belle que ça ? J'ai un doute. Mais il est drôle a voir, la bouche entr'ouverte, les joues un peu roses. J'ai décidée d'être audacieuse aujourd'hui, je m'approche de lui, il semble réagir mais ne bouge pas, il continu de me fixer. Je me mets encore plus sur les talons que mes chaussures le permettent et lui embrasse doucement le front.

**-Aller, Ramène-toi, ou on va arriver en retard.**  
><strong>-Ou-Ouais<strong>

Il est encore plus rouge, vraiment, c'est un truc à voir.  
>On sort de la maison pour prendre le chemin de celle de Token, ses parents n'étaient pas là du week-end, alors il en profitait pour organiser une fête ou il réunissait plusieurs personne de South Park dont nous deux, Clyde, Tweek, Craig, Cartman, Kyle, les deux filles, Butters, Mole et Gregory, Damien et Pip, le groupe de gothiques et j'en oublie peut-être.<br>Oui j'ai dit les Gothiques, ça vous étonne ? Ils ont enfin accepté de se mêler aux "conformistes" pour une fête. Franchement, est-ce qu'on avait l'air de conformiste ? J'en doute, quand on est une fille qui passe son enfance dans la peau d'un garçon, c'est conformiste ? J'en doute aussi. Enfin, allez les comprendre !

**-T'est bien silencieux !**  
><strong>-Je réfléchis.<strong>  
><strong>-Á ?<strong>  
><strong>-Á ce qu'on pourra faire une fois chez Token, il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit.<strong>  
><strong>-Bah ! On ferra comme tout le monde, on arrive, on danse, on picole, on fait deux-trois trucs pas nets, on se tripote et le lendemain on se réveille avec un marteau-piqueur à la place du cerveau, quoi de plus banal ?<strong>

Il éclate de rire, j'ai fait clown dans une autre vie, vous le saviez ? Nan ? Bah maintenant vous le savez.

**-T'as l'air hyper sérieuse quand tu dis ça, tu compte quand même pas boire comme un trou ?**  
><strong>-Pourquoi pas ?...Me regarde pas comme ça, je rigole ! J'ai pas tellement l'intention de finir en éponge, j'ai rien contre Bob mais quand même.<strong>

Il éclate encore une fois de rire, j'me sens d'humeur, comique.

**-Techniquement on est déjà des éponges vus que nos corps sont composés à 70% d'eau, je crois.**  
><strong>-Chut le biologiste, on est arrivés.<strong>

En effet, devant nous se dressait la maison des Black toute blanche, et soit-dit en passant, immense.  
>On entrait, tout le monde avait l'air d'être là, il n'y avait pas une quantité faramineuse de monde mais c'était pas plus mal, j'aime pas les grande fête avec plein de gens dont la moitié que tu connaît pas et la moitié de cette moitié que t'es presque sûr d'avoir jamais vus. Là au moins on se connaissait touts plus ou moins.<p>

**-Vous êtes les derniers.** Affirma Clyde.  
><strong>-S'cuse mais quand on a une fille chez soit qui prend trois quart d'heure pour vérifier sa tenu et son maquillage, c'est pas facile d'arriver a l'heure.<strong>

Je martelais son pied du miens, évitant quand même de l'handicapé avec mon talon.

**-Un, j'ai pas mis trois quart d'heure, deux, j'ai pas passé mon temps à vérifier mes fringue ou je ne sais quoi et trois, te toute façon j't'emmerde.**

Je partis faire la bise aux filles et à Butters qui se trouvait avec elles.

**-Moi je vous donnerez bien un gages, juste parc'que vous êtes arrivés les dernier et avec cinq minute en retard.** Lança Craig, assis sur un canapé, tenant Tweek assis sur ses genoux par la taille.  
><strong>-Craig, on déjà prévu des gages pour tout le monde.<strong>  
><strong>-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de gage ?<strong> Demanda Curly d'une façon plutôt calme pour ce genre de question.  
><strong>-Tu verras.<strong> Sourit Clyde.** En attendant je suis pour la proposition de Craig, un bisou, un bisou.**

Tout le monde le suivit, "Un bisou, un bisou" raisonnait en cacophonie dans la pièce. En soupirant, j'approchais de Stan qui me regardait sans rien faire, attendant le verdict. Doucement, j'attrapais sa nuque pour rapprocher nos lèvres, je l'embrassais doucement, au coin des lèvres, vous y avait cru hein ? Et bah nan.

**-Chu pas d'accort.** Protesta Clyde.** C'est quoi ce truc ?**  
><strong>-Rohh me soule pas ! Vous avez pas arrêter de réclamer un bec sans donner la nature précise alors vous vous en prenez qu'a vous.<strong>  
><strong>-C'est bien une fille.<strong> Vit remarquer Damien.** Manipulatrice.**  
><strong>-C'est pour ça que tu sors avec Pip, Un mec qui ressemble a une fille.<strong> Le charriât Cartman.  
><strong>-Moi au moi je suis fin et j'ai pas un gros derrière, et rassure-toi, je suis bien un mec.<strong>  
><strong>-J'peux même te le confirmer.<strong> Ajouta le fils de Satan.

En parlant de ça, pour que Damien, fils de Satan, sorte avec un humain comme Pip, c'est qu'il doit vraiment l'aimer, et sincèrement, je suis contente pour eux.  
>La soirée s'entama, sans que l'on sache se qu'est cette histoire de gages et autant vous dire qu'on est plutôt du genre curieux, alors vous imaginez.<br>On s'était tous mis à danser ou à discuter confortablement installé sur les canapés.

Pour ma part je dansais dos-à-dos avec Wendy sur _For Your Entertainment_ d'Adam Lambert, autant dire que je m'éclate.  
>J'm'attendais a une autre chanson quand rien ne vint, Je jetais un coup d'œil au propriétaire des lieux, il se dirigeait vers la table base suivit de sa troupe, un chapeau contenant des petits bouts de papier à la main.<p>

**-Bien, je pense qu'on vous a fait mariner assez longtemps. Dans ce chapeau se trouve le nombre exact de petit papier que de personne, vous aller venir piocher un papier chacun par deux, je vous interdis de lire vos gages avant que les autres n'aient les leur en mains, et soit-dit en passant, tous les gages sont de nous. Des questions ?**

Plusieurs doits se levèrent.

**-Christophe ?**  
><strong>-On aura le doit de refuser ?<strong>  
><strong>-Tu seras plongé dans un bain d'eau froide avec des glaçons, ça te dit ? D'autre question ?<strong>

Plus un doit de lever, tout le monde avait la même.

**-Bien, honneur aux invités, venez piocher, et deux par deux !**

Chacun alla piocher son petit papier, Token nous interdit aussi de lire nos gages a voix haute avant qu'on nous l'ai demandé.

**-Ouvrez les papiers.**

Certain écarquillèrent les yeux, d'autre rigolèrent ou jurèrent, moi je fais partie des premiers, vous voulez savoir c'est quoi, et bah vous le saurez pas.

**-Et c'est moi qui commence.** Annonça Token.** Wendy !**  
><strong>-J'doit dansé 30 seconde de Macarena debout sur la table, heureusement que je sais la danser.<strong>

La musique commença et Wendy grimpa sur la table, elle nous dansa 30 de Macarena parfaite.

**-Et maintenant je désigne quelqu'un moi aussi.**  
><strong>-Ouais<strong>  
><strong>-Cartman...<strong>  
><strong>-Vipère, "Fait un strip-tease sur un font de Madonna ou Britney Spears, au choix" J'prends Brintey.<strong>

Certain sifflèrent et Cartman, qui était joueur, monta lui aussi sur une table et nous fit LE strip-tease quand la musique commença.

**-Juif !**  
><strong>-Putain, "Déclare ton amour à Christophe avec un accent Russe".<strong>  
><strong>-A la basse on voulait mettre "anglais" mais on s'est dit que ça serais trop facile si ça tombais sur Pip.<strong> Informa Craig  
><strong>-Enfin...c'est toujours mieux que le bain.<strong>

Il prit la direction de Christophe et lui pris la main, ce n'avais pas l'air de plaire a Gregory.

**-Oh Chrrrristoff mon amourrrr, re t'aime ! Tu es l'homme de ma virrrr, veux turrr m'épousé ?**  
><strong>-Oh Kyle mon amour oui je te veux ! Embrasse-moi, fait moi l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ! Que je m'évanouisse de plaisir !<strong>

Jouant le jeu ils se serrèrent dans les bras, ça plut encore moins a Gregory.

**-Bah tien Christophe, a ton tour.**  
><strong>-Moi aussi je t'aime Kyle "Enlève le T-shirt de ton garçon préféré" Greg !<strong>

Ledit Greg leva les bras et Mole passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa lentement ses pectoraux avant de lui enlevé le vêtement.

**-Content ? Stan a toi !**  
><strong>-Eum..."Embrasse Kyle" et c'est écrit entre parenthèse "Sur la bouche".<strong>

Stan jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement sans pousser plus loin. Ça me fessait un peu mal de les voir comme ça, même si c'est qu'un jeu. Ils se séparèrent et Stan désigna Pip. Il y eu encore deux ou trois gages avant que ça ne tombe sur moi.

**-"Roule un patin à Stan." Jolie écriture.**  
><strong>-Je sais, merci.<strong> Se vanta Tweek.

Stan était juste à côté de moi, je lorgnais se lèvres avec envie, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Je les capturais sans me faire prier et les caressa avec ma langue, il ouvrit la bouche et nos langues dancérent la valse, elles ne se séparèrent qu'a cause du manque d'air, et moi j'étais toute rouge.

**-Red a toi.**

J'évitais de regarder Stan jusqu'à la fin du jeu.  
>A la fin certain repartirent danser, Stan parmi eux, moi je restais sagement sur un canapé, réfléchissant. J'eu la visite de Butters qui engagea la discussion au bout d'un moment je m'excusais auprès de lui, disant qu'il fallait que j'aille danser.<br>Je me levais, parti en direction de la piste improvisé pour la fête. Au passage j'aperçus un Tweek plaqué contre un mur par un Craig avide de sa bouche, et il avait l'air d'en redemandé ! J'aperçus aussi Cartman et Wendy qui s'embrassaient un peu à l'écart des danseurs, Il y avait aussi Gregory et Christophe qui dansaient collés l'un a l'autre, front contre front.  
>Stan dansait au milieu, je le rejoignit, Je me collait un peu contre lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou, il ne fit rien pour me repousser, au contraire, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher, Il m'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis il réclama l'accès a ma langue, accès que je lui accordais volontiers. Je respirais son oxygène, et il respirait le miens. Nos lèvres se lâchaient pour mieux se retrouver pas la suite. J'échangeais une regard avec lui. Il me sourit, je me lance.<p>

**-Je...Je t'aime.**

Il affiche un air étonné, et s'il m'aime pas ?  
>Peut après il affiche un sourire encore plus long que le premier et m'embrasse comme un passionné.<p>

On a passé le rester de la soirée a dansé, a s'embrasser et se câliner. Ah ! Et au fait: Tweek et Craig était montés a l'étage on devine tous qu'ils sont partis y faire.

Tout je monde a dormit sur place, sur des matelas improvisés, j'ai passé la nuit collé a Stan.  
>Le lendemain tout le monde a donné de sa personne pour ranger le bazar qui avait été fait la veille.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je suis heureuse, vous pouvez pas savoir a quel point, c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fictions a chapitre arrive a therme. je fêterais bien ça mais malheureusement, j'ai pas de quoi le faire._

_Sinon je remercie tout ceux qui m'on lut. Merci beaucoup._

* * *

><p>Quelque jours après la fête chez Token, Kevin était venu me rendre visite chez Stan, un après midi, après les cours. Il n'était pas venu seul:<p>

Ça venait de sonner chez les Marsh, pas longtemps après Sharon m'avertie que c'était quelqu'un pour moi et qu'il attendait dans le salon. J'étais sûre que c'était mon frère alors je me précipitais vers le salon, et qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je le vit en compagnie d'une femme rousse-rouge.

**-Maman...**

Elle se retourna et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

**-Ma fille !**

Elle se leva d'un coup et couru vers moi pour me serrer dans se bras. Je ne rêvais pas ? Elle m'a appelé "ma fille", alors pour elle je n'étais plus sont petit Kenny, nan. J'étais sa fille, la fille avec qu'il pourrait parler shopping, garçons ou "problèmes féminins". J'étais sa fille, sa Kenny. Je la serrais contre moi, pleurant un peut moi-aussi.  
>Elle releva la tête pour me regarder, dans ses yeux je voyais tout l'amour de mère qu'elle me portait.<p>

**-Je suis contente que tu aille bien.**

Et ça se voyais dans son expression.

**-Dit maman, je suis plus un garçon pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**  
><strong>-Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûre que ton frère te l'a dit mais je m'attendais se qu'un jour tu veule être une fille comme toute les autres, je m'étais en quelque sorte préparée, je crois pas que ton père en a fait autant.<strong>

Mon sourire s'efface, ma mère me sert un peu plus contre elle, désolée de me rappeler se jour.

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que je peux faire confiance à Sharon et Randy, tu a l'air d'être bien là ou tu es.**

Elle embrassa mon front et me lâcha pour aller serrer Stan doucement.

**-Je te remercie toi aussi pour tout se que t'a fait pour elle.**  
><strong>-C'est pas la peine madame, c'était normal.<strong>

Il passa une main dans son dos, ça me faisait un truc de les voir comme ça, en quelque sorte ça m'émouvais. Savoir que ma mère appréciais mon petit-ami me rendais plus confiante.  
>J'allais m'asseoir à côté de mon frère et le serrais aussi dans mes bras.<p>

**-Merci de l'avoir amener ici.**  
><strong>-Mais de rien.<strong>

Je souriais, mon père manquait à se tableau et ça me désolait, mais c'était déjà bien comme ça.

**-Carol, que diriez-vous de laisser les enfants entre eux et de venir boire un café ?**  
><strong>-Volontiers.<strong>

Elle nous laissa seul, rejoignant la mère de Stan. En parlant de Stan il vint s'assoir a côté de moi, déposant un baiser dans mon cou, devant mon frère.

**-Alors vous êtes ensemble.** Fît-il.  
><strong>-Héhe. Tu m'en veux pas hein ? J'risque de monopolisé ta sœur plus qu'avant.<strong>  
><strong>-Plus qu'avant ? Parce que tu crois que c'est possible ? Vous êtes toujours fourrer ensemble avec les deux autres. Et pis, du moment que tu la fait pas chialer, moi...<strong>

Je rigolais doucement, Il n'avait pas tord, on était toujours ensemble.  
>On avait continué à discuter de tout et de rien, comme les ados qu'on est. Puis ils finirent par repartir, ne pouvant pas rester indéfiniment. Sur le pas de la porte j'étais seule avec ma mère et Kevin.<p>

**-Dit Kenny, il parait que t'aurais quelque chose à me dire.**

Je réfléchis un moment, oui il y avait bien quelque chose, je réfléchis encore un moment, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait que bien le prendre. J'esquisse un sourire qui apparemment l'intrigue encore plus.

**-Je sors avec Stan.**

Elle sourie, se penche, elle embrasse mon front.

**-Contente pour toi.**

Et elle était sincère, tout se qu'il y a de plus sincère, j'étais comblée.  
>Ils partirent cette fois pour de bon.<p>

Quelque jours plus tard, peut-être trois, ou quatre, j'eu une autre visite. Je croyais que c'était aussi Kevin ou maman, Mais elle était toute autre cette visite.

**-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais il ne bougeait pas.

**-Je suis venu te demander pardon.**

Il avait un air triste sur le visage, me demander pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait pas là au juste ?

**-Explique-toi.**  
><strong>-J'aimerais..Que tu rentre à la maison. Que tu redeviennes ma fille, ce que tu a toujours été et que j'ai eu tord de nier. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai agit comme un parfait abrutit pendant toute ses années, et, j'aimerais...Que tu me pardonne. <strong>

J'ai bien entendue ? Je ne rêve pas ? Il veut que je rentre à la maison ? Et il m'accepte en tant que fille ? Je ressens a se moment précis une joie immense, mais qu'il n'aille pas croire que ça suffit.

**-A une condition.**  
><strong>-laquelle je t'écoute.<strong>  
><strong>-Je veux que tu arrête de boire au point de t'en rendre saoul, je te demande pas d'arrêter définitivement, juste de calmer la dose.<strong>

Il sourit, il se fout pas de moi au moins ?

**-Ça ne va pas être facile, mais je le ferrais pour toi.**

A ce moment, il avait dans le regard la même lueur que maman quelque jour plus tôt.

**-Alors ça me suffit.**

J'avance et le sert dans mes bras, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
>Mon père a arrêté de boire, pas définitivement, mais comme je lui avais demandé il buvait moin et n'était plus un ivrogne, il avait trouvé un travail, ma mère aussi. Nous vivions mieux, certes nous n'étions pas riche, mais d'énorme progrès avaient été fait et ça se voyais.<br>J'avais une famille qui m'aimait pour ce que je suis, des amis en or, un petit-ami formidable, je vous aie déjà dit que j'étais une fille heureuse ?

Une poignée d'année plus tard.

Une sonnerie retentie, j'avertie l'homme qui vivais avec moi que j'allais ouvrir.  
>En ouvrant la porte je tombais Sur Kyle et son frère. Ike était au lycée maintenant, il avait bien grandit et était devenu un superbe jeune homme très convoité par la gente féminine, manque de bol pour elles, une autre personne comptait pour lui. Et Kyle, comme sont frère, il avait embellit, lui aussi était très désiré des femmes, mais tout comme son frère, une autre personne comptait, une femme du nom de Jennifer, une femme douce et intelligente mais à la fois caractérielle, tout ce qu'il fallait à Kyle.<p>

**-Salut.**

On se vit la bise et Stan vint nous rejoindre, lui aussi avait embellit avec les années, ses cheveux ne changeaient pas beaucoup mais il avait acquérit un certain charme, mais désolé les filles, il est a moi ! Pour ma part j'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux, ils étaient plutôt long, une peu comme Wendy. Je les coiffais toujours de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

**-Dis-moi toi.** Fit Kyle. **C'est quoi cette nouvelle bague à ton annulaire. Je suis sûr que c'est se que je pense.**

Je lorgnais ma bague de fiançailles et lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

**-Ça va, ça a l'air de marcher entre vous.** Fit remarquer Ike.  
><strong>-Et toi avec ton petit Gothique.<strong> Lança Stan.  
><strong>-M'en parle pas ! Ce mec est un appel a la luxure.<strong>

Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, l'homme de la vie d'Ike n'est autre que KinderGoth. Et oui Stan m'a demandé en mariage.

**-Et vous comptez faire ça quand ?** Interrogea Kyle.  
><strong>-Un jour où ça arrange tout le monde.<strong>  
><strong>-Je vois, je suis content pour vous.<strong>

Il affichait un grand sourire, avec le temps nous avions appris à nous comprendre sans mots nous étions une bande soudée, comme des frères et sœur, même plus encore.  
>Ce fameux jour où je leur aie avoué que j'étais une fille a complètement changé ma vie pas la suite. J'étais resté Kenny McCormick, certes, mais j'étais une fille. Une fille du nom de Keyla, Keyla McCormick, la fille que ses parents autrefois pauvres et alcoolique avaient camouflés en tant que garçon pendant 15 ans. La fille qui file maintenant l'amour parfait avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle vous déjà dit cette fille qu'elle est heureuse ? Heureuse de vivre, heureuse d'être elle. D'être Keyla McCormick.<p>

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai cherché un prenom en "K" pour Kenny, histoire de garder unecertaine similitude avec Kenneth j'éspère que ça vous a plus et encore une fois:<strong>  
><strong>Je suis heureuse !<strong>


End file.
